


Mega Man Forever

by Guitarhero909



Series: Fan Fiction Extended Universe Phase 2 [1]
Category: Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types, Street Fighter, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-08 20:23:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17393108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guitarhero909/pseuds/Guitarhero909
Summary: One month after the Slipknot Invasion, Nicholas Shay continues his duties as Power Man/Mega Man 2.0 defending the Earth. After recieving an invitation to a celebration for Gouken’s dojo, his master Ryu sees this as an opportunity to train Nicholas to use the chi inside of him. Meanwhile, Shadaloo and SIN are working together on a plot for world domination. With the help of some new comrades, Nicholas must become one with the chi inside. This begins phase 2 of the Fan Fiction Extended Universe





	1. An Invitation to Japan

Chapter 1: An invintation to Japan  
(Disclaimer! I own nothing of Nintendo or Street Fighter!)

A few years earlier……  
Gouken and his brother were training a young Ryu. Gouken was teaching him the true ways of Martial Arts. However, his brother had something else in mind to teach Ryu. He wanted to teach Ryu much more advanced techniques. “That’s it Ryu,” said Gouken’s brother, “Let the rage grow within you.” Ryu felt some kind of power within him. After a long intense battle Gouken’s brother was defeated. “Yes….” He said, “Now finish me!” “Ryu stop!” said Gouken. He arrived just in time to stop Ryu from making a big mistake. Ryu regained his sanity and witnessed what he almost did. “Master…. I disappointed you,” he said. “No Ryu, it isn’t you that disappointed me,” said Gouken, “It is Akuma that has disappointed you.” He warned Akuma that the way of fighting that he was told about is a very dangerous power and Akuma just grinned as they walked away. “We’ll just have to test that,” he said.

Japan 1997  
A man was running from agents of an organization known as Shadaloo. A young girl was chasing after him. “Papa!” she said, “Papa please don’t go!” The agents saw her, but her father caught up to her and hid her somewhere safe. “Papa, what’s happening?” asked the young girl. “Chun-Li, something’s come up at work,” said her father, “Some people would say that I’m a monster, but… I stole an important artifact.” “Papa…” said Young Chun-Li. “No matter what happens, please stay hidden,” said her father. He kept running. “Papa….” Said Chun Li.

Her father kept running from the Shadaloo agents. He thought he was safe from them and could relax. But he was wrong. Someone came up from behind him. “Where’s the orb?” he asked. He turned around. “Bison!” said Chun Li’s father. “Take him away,” said Bison. Chun Li saw him being taken away and tried to stop him, but a teenage girl stopped her. “Afraid I can’t let you interfere,” she said. Her father was being driven away. “Its your lucky day little girl,” said the blonde haired girl, “Well I have business to attend to. Farewell.” Chun-Li saw something of her father’s. It was the only thing she had left of him. “Papa….” Said Chun-Li with tears in her eyes.

Brooklyn. Now….

 

An alarm was going off and something was happening. I put on my Mark V Power Suit and Daisy changed into her costume. I got myself some gear and got ready to kick some tail. “Ready sis?” I asked. “Ready,” said Daisy. She got on her motorcycle and I flew. There was a robbery at a bank. Chun-Li was already escorting people to safety and saw us coming. “Mega Man, Stretch Girl,” she said greeting us. “Chun-Li,” I said, “So what’s happening?” “Looks like we got some old friends who want some payback,” said Chun-Li, “We got a boxer and a guy in a mask.” “Barlog,” I said, “The other guy sounds familiar.” “So, we gonna stay here and chat, or are we gona kick some ass,” said Daisy. “Let’s move,” I said.

Barlog was taking money from the registers. “Anybody who tries to be a hero gets a taste of my boxing gloves,” he said, “Hurry up! Gimme the money!” A man in a mask and claws was watching him. “Now Barlog, there’s no need to get so hostile if the hostages are being generous,” he said. “Look who’s talking Vega,” said Barlog. “You should be lucky that I restrain my claws from being used on you Barlog,” said Vega. He killed a security guard who had a pistol aimed at him. I was watching everything through a super computer in my mask. “Ok, on the count of 3 we’ll go in and surprise them,” I said. I noticed Daisy was gone. “Daisy where are you?” I asked. She already got inside. She was about to sneak in and take out one of the thugs. “Oh shit,” said Chun-Li. Daisy bumped into a trash can and the thugs had their guns pointed at her. “Hi,” she said, “I’m Daisy.” “Did she just say ‘Hi I’m Daisy’?” I asked. Chun-Li nodded

“What are you doing here?” asked Vega, “Playing Super Hero?” “Well, sort of,” said Daisy, “But this is the real deal. So drop the money and surrender immediately, or….. else.” “Well Daisy as it?” asked Barlog, “Allow me to introduce myself. I’m Barlog!” He was about to punch her but I dropped in just in time. “Hey Barlog,” I said, “I’m Mega Man.” “Waste this fool!” said Barlog. They started to attack me, however I managed to evade them. “Ok guys we need to talk this out,” I said. I fired my plasma busters at them. “Good talk,” I said. “No it wasn’t,” said one of the thugs. Chun-Li used one of her techniques to take out more thugs. I saw that someone was in danger. “One second bad guys,” I said. I swooped him and saved him and got him out of the building. “Are you ok?” I asked. He got a look at me. “Y…You're Mega Man,” he said, "The second one!"

“Suit gives it away doesn’t it?” I asked as I gave him some documents he dropped, “These look important Jimmy.” “Jimmy…. How do you know my name?” he asked. “Your badge,” I said, “Look, next time I see you, I need you to be my eyes and ears. Think you can do that partner?” “Really?” asked Jimmy, “I mean.. yes! I won’t let you down.” “Thanks,” I said, “I’ll see you out there!” I went back in to face Barlog. “Well, I think its time you were introduced to a new technique,” said Barlog. He did a barrage of punches like tornadoes at me and I evaded them. “Nice move,” I said as I grinned. “You think so?” asked Barlog, “I don’t mean to brag but….” “Mind if I try it?” I asked. I secretly analyzed the attack so I could do it. I did the move and landed every blow.

“Wow,” I said. “That does it!” said Barlog, “Nobody copies Barlog and gets away with it.” He was about to attack when someone else did a move. “Sonic Boom!” he said. It was a soldier with a blonde flat top. “Who’s that guy?” I asked. “Its Guile,” said Chun-Li, “We’ll deal with Barlog! Vega’s getting away!” Daisy and I chased after him. But he wasn’t alone. An old foe stopped me in his tracks. It was Concrete. “Its been a while Power Man,” he said. “IT sure has,” I said, “Here for a rematch I presume?” I got in a fighting stance. “I would, but I have business to attend to with my boss,” said Concrete. “Oh you’re not getting away from us!” said Daisy. “Daisy wait!” I said. Concrete was about to attack her but she stretched over and avoided the attack. “Not bad little girl,” he said. I had my plasma busters ready to fire.

“Now, now Concrete,” said Vega, “We have no time to mess with these fools.” A helicopter came down. “What are you really after?” I asked. “Oh you’ll see, in time,” said Vega. He passed a rose. “Courtesy from Shadaloo,” said Vega. They both got on. “We’ll get him,” said Daisy, “Daisy knows it.” Barlog was still fighting Guile and Chun-Li. “You won’t take me alive punks!” he said. He did the attack on Guile and was about to finish him. “Sonic Boom!” I said. I did the attack on Barlog giving Guile time to finish him. “Take that!” he said. I jumped down. “I thought you were staying upstairs to handle Vega,” said Guile. “How about, ‘nice to see you, glad you’re here to save my life’?” I asked. “I had this under control,” said Guile. “Well there’s nothing wrong with a little help,” I said, “Whoever this Shadaloo is, we can take him down together.” “Bison’s ass is mine,” said Guile, “I don’t need some robot kid and stretch girl to help.” He walked away. “Come on boys, let’s go!” His comrades followed him. “Who spit in his pizza pie?” I asked. “I heard that!” said Guile.

“On the bright side you did learn 2 new techniques,” said Daisy. “Good point,” I said as I grinned. “And also, you should learn to be more trusting of others y’know?” said Daisy, “Daisy know you care about her, but you gotta understand that Daisy can handle her own in some situations. Daisy saved your ass didn’t I?” “It was the other way around,” I said, “…You’re right though.”


	2. Off to Japan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicholas makes his way to Japan, and after meeting Sakura Kasugano scores a date with her

Chapter 2: Off to Japan  
(Disclaimer! I own nothing of Nintendo or Street Fighter!)

I was at the dojo having a sparring match with Makoto. She was quick as she was noble when it came to martial arts. “You’re not gonna win so you might as well give up,” said Makoto. “We’ll see about that,” I said. I was closing in for an attack. Makoto saw this as an opportunity to do her signature move, The Seichusen Guzanduki. She hit me in the nuts and did multiple attacks and punched me in the air. I landed. “Time to tip the scales,” I said. I called my mark V power suit. “Hold it!” said someone. It was Ryu. “Ryu sensei,” we both said as we bowed. “I see you’re warming up the boy,” said Ryu, “And I also see that you Nicholas have become accustomed to using technology in a battle.” 

“Well, it is part of my personality,” I said as I grinned, “Plus I could’ve kicked Makoto’s ass.” “How many suits do you even have?” asked Makoto. “Well 5 right now,” I said. “The point is Nicholas, using these suits in combat has become a comfort zone for you,” said Ryu, “And now we should work on getting you out of that comfort zone.” “Why?” I asked, “This suit enables me to do all the moves that you guys can. Watch.” I did Guile’s sonic boom, and then Chun Li’s spinning bird kick.

“I see,” said Ryu. “Exactly,” I said. “Try it without the suit,” said Ryu. “Wait what?” I asked. “You heard him,” said Makoto grinning. “Ok,” I said. I tried doing a sonic boom but nothing happened. “Now you catch my drift,” said Ryu, “That’s why I have come. Gouken has invited us to a celebration of 20 years of the dojo being alive and well.” “What does this have to do with us?” I asked. “This will also be a good exercise for you Nicholas,” said Ryu, “To find that inner Ki within you to be able to do attacks without relying on technology.” “I do not rely on technology,” I said. “You do too,” said Makoto. “Whatever Makoto,” I said. I went to the police office where Chun-Li works and she was interrogating Barlog. “What do we got?” I asked. “Its not good,” said Chun-Li, “It looks like the remains of Shadaloo are joining forces with S.I.N.” “Who are S.I.N?” I asked. “An organization led by Seth,” said Chun-Li, “And apparently they’re bad news.”

“Hey!” said Barlog, “Let me outta here! I swear I’m gonna.” Chun-Li pressed a button that muted the volume in the room. “It looks like we’re going to Japan to get more answers,” said Chun-Li. “Coincidentally I’m going there for a celebration for Gouken’s dojo,” I said, “And to record an album.” “Coincidentally I could use some extra help in this investigation,” said Chun-Li. “Coincidentally I’m in,” I said. Vega was watching us. “Like flies attracted to the light, you’re falling right into M. Bison’s trap,” he said.

I was on the plane listening to some music when I saw some 2 beauties walking my way. I quickly got out my Japanese language book. “Pardon me ladies,” I said getting their attention. I said a Japanese phrase. One of the girls smacked me and I fell on a seat. “What the hell was that for?” I asked. “Considering what you just said it makes sense why they slapped you,” said Chun-Li. “All I did was ask them if they wanted a drink,” I said. “You asked them if they wanted to get naked and sacrifice a goat,” said Chun-Li. “Which word was goat?” I asked. “Ok, I’ll give you some lessons,” said Chun-Li, “Kon'nichiwa, dōdesu ka?” “Wait what?” I asked. 

She wrote it down. “Oh,” I said. “I’ll write down some more phrases,” she said writing them down, “If you’re gonna be in Japan, you gotta know the basics.” “Good point,” I said. It was a long ride to Japan. I was asleep and had a dream about that battle that I had when I was with the Peacekeepers. There was something purple glowing in the battle. One of the Slipknot stopped me before I could grab it. “Nicholas,” it said. It stabbed me and then I woke up. “Nicholas wake up!” said Daisy, “We’re here.” I woke up and saw some signs in japanese. “Holy shit,” I said. “I know right,” said Chun-Li, “That’s Japan for ya.” We were on the way to the Dojo where Gouken was having the celebration. “Nicholas, it has been a while,” said Gouken. “It sure has,” I said admiring his well toned physique. “And who’s this?” asked Gouken. “I’m Daisy,” said Daisy, “His younger sister.” “Pleasure to meet you young lady,” said Gouken. 

After I set my stuf up in my room I was drawing the glowing object I saw in my dream. “Come on Nick,” said Daisy, “You’ll never be able to enjoy Japan if you’re cooped up in here all day. Besides we have a gig tomorrow night.” “Oh yeah, Joshua and Konny are gonna be here in Japan,” I said, “We do have that album to start recording.” “Well while we’re waiting we should go sight seeing, have some sibling time,” said Daisy as she went to the window, “There are plenty of places in Japan to give us a good time! Good morning my fellow neighbors!!!” “Hey fuck you!” said a random pedestrian. “Yes, yes!” said Daisy, “Fuck you too!” We were walking around Japan looking at all of the different places. Chun-Li was going around asking questions about Shadaloo and S.I.N. I saw a restaurant that looked good and my tummy rumbled. “Can’t go sight seein’ on an empty stomach now can I?” I asked. I went inside. While I was getting my order I heard some things happening. 

Somebody else wearing a white headband was asking about a tournament. 2 guys surrounded the person. “You don’t wanna waste your time at that,” said one of them. “Yeah, stay and hang with us,” said the other. The person tried attacking the thugs but the attack missed. The thugs were about to strike back but I intervened. “You want a piece of me buddy?” asked the first thug. He got out a knife and tried attacking me and I evaded him. He managed to get a cut on me, but the scar healed fast. “What are you?” he asked, “Some kind of super-human?!” I grinned. I took care of the thugs and unleashed a lot of martial arts moves and kicked them both out. I then went to help the person out. “Hey, are you alright?” I asked. The person got up and was revealed to be a woman around my age. She sure was cute. I got out a list of Japanese phrases that Chun-Li gave me and said the phrase for “Hello.” “Are you trying to speak in Japanese?” asked the girl. “Wait, you speak English?” I asked.

“That’s right,” said the girl, “So I guess you’re a street fighter too aren’t you?” “A what?” I asked, “Well I sort of fight.” She got a good look at me. “Wait… I recognize you,” she said, “You’re… Nicholas Shay from the that band, Smash64 right?!” “Yeah,” I said, “Its nice to know I have a fan in Japan.” “Its such an honor to meet you,” said the girl, “My name’s Sakura.” “Nicholas,” I said, “But… you already knew that.” I blushed. “You sure got some moves,” said Sakura. “Yeah,” I said, “I’m here with master Ryu for Gouken’s celebration at the dojo, and he wants me to learn some new moves,” I said. 

“Ryu-san’s back?” asked Sakura, “That’s so awesome.” “Yeah,” I said. “I wanna return the favor for saving me,” said Sakura. “Thanks but that’s not really necessary,” I said. “OH but it is, it would be rude not to,” said Sakura, “Hmm… How about I treat you to dinner, tomorrow night at the Spicy Shrimp.” “Spicy Shrimp?” I asked, “I’m not sure if I have the right funds for any restaurants in Tokyo, Japan.” “I can take care of that, all you need to do is show up,” said Sakura, “Sooooo…. It’s a date?” “Yeah,” I said as I blushed, “I’ll see you tomorrow?” “Cool,” said Sakura. She started to walk away. Daisy gave me a high five.


	3. Start of a new Relationship

Chapter 3: Start of a new relationship   
(Disclaimer! I own nothing of Nintendo or Street Fighter except for the OCs!)

“Yes I understand,” I said, “Thanks anyway… bye.” I hung up the phone. “What just happened?” asked Daisy. “It was the record producer,” I said, “He said that we need to have a certain amount of cash to be able to record the album, but we don’t have it.” “Damn,” said Daisy, “Snooty record people always wanting more money.” “I know right,” I said, “I’m gonna go work out at the training area to clear my mind.” A shadowy figure was watching us. “Can you feel it Gouken?” he asked, “Soon your demise will come to pass.” After a long training session with Ryu I was walking around Japan. I saw someone being messed with. It was the same goons that harassed Sakura. One of them was about to punch the guy but I got in the way. “Didn’t you goons learn before,” I said. “Back for another ass whooping are you?” asked the first thug. 

“Yes, yes I am,” I said. I saw this as an opportunity to use the moves that Ryu taught me. “Come at me,” I said. “Oh now you asked for it bub,” said the first thug. He tried a punch but I used the block move I learned then countered with a sweep kick. One of the other guys was about to attack. I quickly turned around while secretly charging for a focus punch. I stunned the guy and then did the Joudan Sokutogeri, one of the strongest attacks. He landed on a car. Some people saw what was happening. “What’s going on here?” asked someone. “Well these guys were attacking this young man and I used self defense to stop them,” I said. The people looked at the thugs. “So you like picking on people do ya?!” asked a woman, “Well we’ll show you tough guys!” They all ran up to the thugs and started kicking their asses. “You ok man?” I asked as I helped the person up. He had ductape and a helmet on him and I took it off.

It was Jimmy, the guy from the bank. “That was amazing, perfect,” said Jimmy. “Thanks,” I said, “I study martial arts.” “It was so cool how you kicked those guys asses,” said Jimmy. “Martial arts isn’t really about kicking people’s asses,” I said, “Its about building character, and defending the weak.” “Ah,” said Jimmy, “My mom says I should learn to defend myself from others.” “Well, whenever you need some lessons,” I said giving him a card, “Call us. Gotta bounce.” I was on my way to my date with Sakura. I made it to the Spicy Shrimp and someone was expecting me. “Welcome Master Nicholas,” he said. “Master?” I asked. He was finding me some nice clothes that would work for me. I finally found something that was cool. He was about to take my hat but I stopped him. “The hat stays,” I said. “As you wish sir,” he said, “Follow me please.”

Later I was with Sakura at the table. “I’m such a big fan of your music,” she said, “I caught all of your albums.” “All of them?” I asked, “Tbh, there were some I wish you haven’t heard.” “Don’t be silly, you sound amazing,” said Sakura, “I can’t wait to hear your next one.” “Well maybe after a while…” I said. “What do you mean?” asked Sakura. “Its just… not in it for us,” I said. Sakura took my hand. “What happened?” she asked. “We don’t have the funds to do the recording,” I said, “We might have to wait a while until we can get the songs recorded.” “That’s not fair,” said Sakura. Daisy was spying on me and Sakura. “Daisy what are you doing?” asked Chun-Li. “I’m spying on my brother to see what’s happening,” said Daisy, “That girl looks so fine and hot.” “Ok….” said Chun-Li. “I mean look at her,” said Daisy, “That face is saying I’m young and available, and that form fitting cut is there to emphasize….” She caught a look at Sakura’s bust. “Damn those are huge!” she whispered. “What are huge?” asked Chun-Li. “Nothing,” said Daisy deep red. A waiter came with our food. “Pardon me ms Kasugano,” he said, “Your main course.” 

“Kasugano?” I asked, “You wouldn’t happen to be related to Orson Kasugano or Tokyo Spin Records would you?” “Yeah,” said Sakura, “He’s my uncle.” “Get outta town!” I said. “I’m serious,” said Sakura, “You wanna meet him?” “Meet the biggest name in record history of Japan?” I asked, “Yeah I’ll take you up on that!” Our legs were touching. The next day I was practicing some basic combo moves. “Now I’m starting to remember what was so awesome about this spot,” I said. Someone was about to sneak up against me. I saw them and quickly did a spinning kick. “Damn!” he said, “And I thought you didn’t know what a sneak attack was.” “You make it look to easy,” I said, “You need a cast?” “I might need a new set of bones,” said the person. “So looks like master Gouken invited you as well,” I said. “That’s right,” he said, “A lot of Gouken’s old friends were invited.” I gave him my hand. “My name’s Ken Masters,” he said introducing himself. “Nicholas Shay,” I said. “Yeah I kinda put that together,” said Ken. 

“Ken, what’s goin’ on over there?” asked a woman. “Nothing really Eliza,” said Ken, “Just met one of Ryu’s pupils.” “Oh, you must be Nicholas,” said Eliza, “Ryu told me about you.” “Yep,” I said. Ryu saw Ken. “Its been a while pal,” said Ryu. “Sure has,” said Ken, “Your pupil isn’t too shabby although he’s so….” “Go on,” I said in my head, “Say little. I dare you.” 

Someone was watching everything commence from a small computer room. “Is my weapon ready?” he asked. “As you command master Bison,” said Vega, “What better way to combat our new enemy than fighting fire with fire.” One of M Bison’s soldiers was fitted into a exo skeleton similar to my power suit. “Excellent,” said Bison, “Once we see just how powerful this boy is, we can make upgrades, and then have an army of machines.” “Yes,” said Seth, “The Tundran Engine is a miracle.” The soldier was trying out his new weapon. It had the ability to blow gusts of strong damaging winds. “Send him out,” said Bison, “Its time for a test drive.” 

I was walking with Sakura to her uncle’s record place. “Trust me, Uncle Orson will love you,” said Sakura. We were later inside and he gave me a tour of his office. “What do you think so far?” he asked. “Its really cool Mr. Kasugano,” I said. “Please, call me Orson,” said Orson, “I understand you and your band are trying to record an album but have some bumps in the road.” “Well….” I said. “Young man, don’t worry its nothing to be ashamed of,” said Orson, “When I was your age I had great dreams. I wanted to produce big time records, and started from the bottom, and now here I am. In Japan running Tokyo Spin Records, the biggest company in the world!” Sakura laughed and said, “Just tell Nicholas the good news.” “What good news?” I asked.

“Sakura told me about your new album and financial issue,” said Orson, “I wouldn’t want you to lose your opportunity to make your 10th album in a row, so I’m gonna do you a favor, and sponsor your band at an upcoming party!” “Are you serious?” I asked happily. “He’s serious!” said Sakura. “This is so awesome!” I said, “You won’t regret this!” “Under one condition,” said Orson, “You allow us to use one of your songs from your album for a commercial.” “Hold it,” said Daisy coming in, “He should speak with Daisy about it first.” “Is this your manager?” asked Orson. “She’s my younger sister Daisy,” I said, “She’s also the bassist.” “Nice to meet you youngster,” he said as he shook her hand. “You won’t make any changes to the song will you?” asked Daisy. “None whatsoever,” said Orson, “We will use the original track as recorded, and we’ll pay you each $500 for doing so.” “Could you excuse us for a moment?” I asked. Daisy and I went outside. As soon as we were we screamed frantically and went insane about the deal. 

We went back inside. “So, we got a deal?” asked Orson. “Deal,” I said shaking his hand, “I promise we’ll make the most out of this opportunity. There was a car flying across the building. “What the hell was that?” asked Daisy. I looked down and saw a guy in some kind of exo skeleton suit blowing gusts of strong damaging winds. “Where is Power Man!” he said, “Come out and face Cyclone!” “Oh shit,” I said.


	4. Training Begins

Chapter 4: Our training begins  
(Disclaimer!)

Cyclone was wreaking havoc on the citizens of Japan. “That guy’s destroying everything!” said Daisy, “Somebody oughta do somethin’.” “Somebody is gonna do somethin’,” I said. I got out a strange backpack. He kept shooting gusts of wind. “Unless you show up Power Man, I’m gonna start killing everybody in this damn town!” I managed to sneak behind him. “HEY!” I said. He turned around to see me. “You want me?” I asked, “Well here I am.” “Who the hell are you?” asked Cyclone. “I’m Power Man,” I said. “You’re Power Man?” he asked as he laughed. “Ok so I don’t have my suit,” I said, “Yet.” “This is gonna be fun,” he said as he powered up his suit. I sprinted at him and he blew me back. I hit a car. “You’re not as strong as I thought,” said Cyclone. I saw a mirror and him coming near me. I waited for the right time and then evaded his attack. “I’m gonna kick your ass,” said Cyclone. Someone shot an energy blast at him to get his attention.

It was Sakura. “Try this on for size,” said Sakura, “Shouken!” She did a Shroyuken and sent him in the air and he fell. “You’re gonna pay for that one you brat!” he said. He came at her and she dodged. “Sakura!” I said. He shot an air blast at her and she hit a building. “That does it!” I said. I got out the backpack and changed into costume. This was the mark VI model built with a centurion silver coating. “Alright,” said Cyclone, “Finally a real challenge.” He shot gusts of wind at me and I evaded them. I started shooting plasma bullets and he deflected them. I was about to charge a shot but he blew a huge blast of vibrations that was so loud I couldn’t concentrate. He then picked me up and threw me around like a rag doll. “Nicholas!” said Sakura. She ran after him. “Time to finish it!” said Cyclone. “Hey!” said Sakura, “Hands off my boyfriend!” She jumped up and charged a hadouken. “Shinkyuuu…. HADOUKEN!” she said. She shot the energy blast at him distracting him. 

That gave me time to pin him down and destroy his power supply. He was now defenseless. The crowd cheered. I helped Sakura up. “Thanks for the help,” I said. “No sweat dude,” said Sakura. Chun-Li and her partner Cammy arrived too late. “What’s going on?” asked Chun-Li, “We heard screaming.” “We already took care of it,” said Sakura. The authorities came just in time to arrest him. They were joined by Guile. “What do you think you’re doing?” he asked. “Takin’ care of business,” I said. “This is police business and people like you don’t need to get involved,” said Guile. “Gee that’s funny,” I said, “I didn’t see your men patrollin’ the area, so I thought why not handle it myself.” “I’m warning you boy,” said Guile, “Stay the hell out of my way!” They placed Cyclone in the car for questioning. “What an ungrateful prick,” I said. “You said it,” said Chun-Li. 

Later I was punching a bag with Guile’s face on it. “He can’t just talk down to me like that,” I said, “Who does that self righteous brush head think he is?” I continued punching it. “Does he… A little to the left,” I said. Daisy pushed the punching bag to the left and I kicked it hard. “Have ANY IDEA WHO HE’S DEALIN’ WITH?!” I shouted, “What gives him the right to say that to me? Why I practically saved his ass last time!” “And in doing so you thought he would’ve treated you nicer,” said Daisy. “Yeah,” I said, “Go figure.” The doorbell rang. “I wonder who that could be,” I said. I opened the door and it was Jimmy. “I just wanted to drop these off to you,” he said, “There some cookies I made as a token of my graditute.” “Thanks,” I said. “Wait… aren’t you… Red Warior Bokori Man?” asked Jimmy. “Who?” I asked. “You watch that show too?!” asked Daisy. 

“Yeah,” said Jimmy, “Its so awesome.” “What the hell’s Red Warrior Bokori Man?” I asked. “Mighty Transforming Battle Warriors,” said Daisy, “It’s a popular children’s TV show, and Red Warrior Bokori Man is the star of the show!” “Well I…” I said. “Just kidding,” said Jimmy, “I don’t think Red Warrior Bokori Man is so….” “Go on,” I said in my mind, “Say little. I dare you.” Later we were at a party playing a show for the audience. “Thank you!” I said. Daisy did a stage dive and the audience caught her. I couldn’t help but laugh. I then messed with my pedalboard. “What’s the matter dude?” asked Joshua, “You played one hell of a show.” “I know, but I just didn’t have the right gain for the set, even when we practiced a lot,” I said. “Well if your gains that off, try messing with one of the stompboxes,” said Joshua. “Yeah or you could buy a Big Muff,” said Konny. “Big muff?” I asked, “The hell’s a Big Muff?” “You never heard of the Big Muff?” asked Joshua, “All the best rockers use them.” “Daisy heard they’re selling some in Japan,” said Daisy.

“Nicholas, you coming?” asked Sakura. “Beauty awaits me,” I said as I went with Sakura. Later we were taking a walk around the city. “This is gonna sound weird, but I’m glad we met at that area,” said Sakura. “To be honest, me too,” I said. “Hey, you’re not wearing that hat I brought you,” said Sakura, “Something wrong.” “No, its great,” I said, “Its just… This is the only hat I’ve had since I left Brooklyn during the 9/11 attacks. I feel like… it gives me good luck when I wear it.” “Oh man,” said Sakura, “I’m so sorry to hear that.” I held her hand as we walked and she rested on my shoulders. “I feel so safe with you,” she said. Meanwhile Jimmy was in the party greeting some people. “Jimmy, you’ve been chosen to become a part of our brotherhood of pro wrestlers,” said someone. It was Oster, one of the so called “cool guys”. That was the name of the guy who messed with Jimmy before. “Something tells Daisy that guy is bad news,” said Daisy, “Be careful Jimmy.” “I will,” said Jimmy. 

“This brotherhood has swore an oath to protect these ranks from anyone that would endanger them, and use self defense only as a final means of protection,” said Oster, “Do you understand Jimmy?” “I understand,” said Jimmy. “Then are you ready to receive their judgement?” asked Oster. Jimmy nodded. Everyone had their thumbs ready. They put them all down. “What…” said Jimmy, “But I thought…” “Begin the rejection ritual,” said Oster. They blew out all the lights and turned the overhead lights on. “Sucks to be you,” said Oster. They pelted him with paintballs. Jimmy managed to get away and run. People saw him and begun to laugh. Jimmy ran out of the building to find comfort. He was so frustrated with what happened. “Why?!” asked Jimmy, “Why God?!” He then took a bottle and threw it at a sign. A strange gas surrounded him. Then there was an explosion that threw him to another building and he started to transform. He now had bulging muscles, green skin, and long hair. He howled. I heard it. “What’s wrong?” asked Sakura. “Something’s happenin’,” I said. “Then let’s go check it out,” said Sakura. She secretly had her gloves.


	5. Guile's Fury

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicholas and Guile go head to head against each other

Chapter 5: Guile’s Fury  
(Disclaimer!)

Jimmy who was now transformed was trying to find shelter. He had a coat on so he could hide his appearance. He saw some food on the floor and was starving. A police officer saw him. “Sir, get away from the garbage right now!” he said, “Let me see your hands!” Jimmy faced him. “Put your hands in the air!” he said. I was on my way to the scene with Sakura riding on my back. “How are you able to fly anyway?” asked Sakura. “These models are built with flight modules allowing me to levitate,” I said. Using the super computer on my mask I found out what was happening. A bunch of police surrounded Jimmy with guns pointed at him. “No!” said Jimmy, “Don’t!” “Get your ass down on the ground now!” said a police officer. They tried shooting tranquilizer darts at him but they had no effects. “Stop!” said Jimmy, “Stop! I SAID STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOPPPPP!” He roared and a current of electricity rose from him. A police car flew at an officer and I caught it just in time. “Glad I got here in time,” I said.

I turned to Jimmy. “Yo animal guy!” I said. He turned and saw me. “Its… its you,” he said. “Yeah its me,” I said, “Who are you?” “Don’t you recognize me?” asked Jimmy. “Should I?” I asked. “I was in the crossfire but you swooped me up,” said Jimmy, “You saved my life!” “Wait…. Aren’t you that guy with the glasses?” I asked. “Yeah,” he said. “OF course I remember you,” I said, “You’re my eyes and ears! Jimmy right?” “Yes,” said Jimmy. “Sorry I didn’t recognize you at first, you just look different,” I said, “How are you?” “I don’t know what’s going on with me,” said Jimmy. “I can see that,” I said. “This power I feel….” Said Jimmy, “I just have so much anger and fear.” “I know you’re scared Jimmy, and I also know you don’t wanna hurt anyone,” I said. Sakura got in front of the crowd to see what was going on. Guile was hiding somewhere with a sniper and a suitcase. “I don’t want those guys to shoot me anymore,” said Jimmy. “They won’t shoot you,” I said. I then turned to the cops. 

“This is my buddy Jimmy, I told everyone about Jimmy,” I said, “No one shoots at Jimmy!” “Jimmy?” asked Sakura. “You just come with me and we’ll talk,” I said, “Somewhere far away from all those people.” “Ok,” said Jimmy. He started to walk but Guile fired a shot. He got angry and tried to attack him but I stopped him. “Jimmy its ok,” I said, “Calm down.” He looked at me. “Power Man’s interfering,” said Guile, “Its time to take his ass down.” He jumped down from the building with the suitcase and pressed a button. It turned into a battle armor that was similar to mine. “I’m only gonna say this once,” said Guile, “Get out of the way.” “No,” I said. Guile then turned to the people of Japan. “This man is your enemy,” said Guile, “He’s more than likely working undercover for Shadaloo!” “That’s not true!” said Chun-Li, “He helped us take down most of Shadaloo and S.I.N’s soldiers! And more importantly, you can’t just judge someone based off what they look like!”

“For all we know, some of these people could be working undercover for Bison!” said Guile, “Its time to clean this city of his forces!” “They’re not Shadaloo spies!” I said, “They’re just people who want their lives!” “They’re the enemy and they will be purged!” said Guile, “Soldiers! Round them up!” His soldiers had batons and guns pointed at the innocent. Sakura charged up a hadouken and took one of them out. “Think about what you’re doing!” shouted Sakura, “Deep down you know this isn’t right!” “Arrest her!” commanded Guile. One of the soldiers grabbed Sakura by the arm and started to take her away. They brought her to Guile. “You attack an officer and you’re working with Shadaloo,” said Guile, “I’m placing you under arrest!” “Sonic Boom!” I said using Guile’s move on him. 

Sakura got free. “Men like you don’t deserve to wear my models. Shut it down!” I demanded to him. Guile finally had enough. “Looks like its time to teach you some manners,” said Guile. “Let’s go,” I said getting into a fighting stance. We started fighting each other. For a guy who never used my prototypes before he sure knew what he was doing. I finally got a grab on him. “I told you to shut it down,” I repeated myself. Guile pushed me to the side. He then continued with a jump punch and I dodged kicking him in the face. “Now put that back where you found it before you kill someone,” I said. He threw something at me. I then charged at him using my boost shoes then swung some debris at him. “Look pal what you’re doing is cute, but I already got a sidekick,” I said. “Sidekick this!” said Guile punching me. I grabbed him by the legs and spun him around and swung him at a building. 

The soldiers were confused at who to trust. “Hold your fire boys!” said Chun-Li. “Ms Chun-Li,” said one of the soldiers but was interrupted. “Oh don’t you ‘Ms Chun-Li’ me!” she snapped, “Don’t you realize that he’s on out side?!” We kept brawling and Guile started to get the upper hand. “You think you’re a big shot in your little you?!” he asked furiously, “Let’s just test that!” He dodged a punch and then went for the chest piece in my armor and grabbed it. I tried to get him off but he was too strong. He managed to rip it off disabling my armor and then did a barrage of punches and kicks and ended his combo with a backwards spin kick. I fell off the building and landed on the street. “Its time to finish it,” said Guile. Ken shot a hadouken and got in his way. “Back of Ken,” said Guile, “He’s mine!” “You wanna get to him, you’re gonna have to go through me,” said Ken standing up for me. “And me,” said Chun-Li. “And me,” said Jimmy. A lot of people got in his way. “Very well,” said Guile, “I’ll let you go this time, but the next time we meet, you won’t be so lucky.” He moved out with his soldiers. 

Ryu picked me up and carried me to the hospital. A few moments later I woke up to my sister. “Daisy was worried about you,” said Daisy, “The doctors tried to make Daisy leave, but she never leaves her big brother’s side.” “Thanks,” I said, “But that still doesn’t change the fact that Guile did this to me.” “Nicholas settle down,” said Ken. “No I have no intention of settling down,” I said, “That bastard wrecked my suit! Who does that bastard think he is?!” “I know why he acts like this,” said someone. We all turned to a woman and her daughter. “Julia?” asked Eliza. “Guile wasn’t always like this,” said Julia, “He was once a happy care free man.” “What happened to him?” asked Sakura, “What made him so uptight and stubborn?” “He had a friend named Charlie Nash who was his best ally in the force,” said Julia, “One day they were on a mission and then…. It happened…” “What?” I asked. “He was murdered by one man who was responsible for the attack; M. Bison,” said Chun-Li, “Ever since Nash’s murder, Guile swore to avenge his friend’s demise.” “And he won’t stop until he’s fulfilled the promise,” said Julia, “Ever day I worry about him.” I started to feel sympathy for him. “I had no idea,” I said. “Well, now you do,” said Ryu. I got out of the bed. “Well, its time I took this training seriously now,” I said, “I’ll get stronger every day until I’m ready to take on Bison.” 

“That’s Daisy’s big brother,” said Daisy. “We’ll help you along the way,” said Sakura. For the next few days I was taking some big training lessons with Ryu, Ken and Gouken. I practiced those moves with Jimmy now calling himself Blanka after one of his favorite TV characters. Within a few days my body became more well tone and muscular. I was also working with Chun-Li getting clues to the whereabouts of Shadaloo and S.I.N. We were getting bits of information, but every little bit helps. 

Meanwhile Akuma returned to M Bison and Seth. “I believe you were looking for this,” he said. He opened a canister revealing a glowing red gem. “Excellent,” said Bison, “With this, we can make our new army.” “Good,” said Vega, “This promethium orb will give us unlimited power. Without Promethium, our battle suits will keep dying.” Seth placed the orb in the machine. “This orb is indestructible,” he said, “The Tundran Engine shall live again!” Soldiers were lining up to get patched into their new suits with powers harnessed from the orb.


	6. Assault on The Dojo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akuma returns for a rematch with Gouken

Chapter 6: Assault on the Dojo  
(Disclaimer! We’re not going through this again!)

I was walking around Japan after another date with Sakura. We were seeing this band called Chon. I was kinda surprised because the only effects they used were compressors and an overdrive pedal. But hey who am I to judge. “I still can’t believe you actually knew one of their tunes,” said Sakura, “You’re really good at music.” “Well I do wanna be a famous musician,” I said. I smelled some smoke. “What’s going on?” I asked. We both went to find out what it was. There was a fire in the building. Guile was there. “What’s going on?!” I asked. 

“There was another guy in one of Bison’s power suits,” said Guile, “There was a battle going on and then a fire erupted. Next thing I wake up in here but my family are in there!” “Julia?” I asked. I knew I had to do something to help. I started heading in. “Nicholas no!” said Sakura. “His family’s trapped in there,” I said, “Someone’s gotta do somethin’.” I rushed in. “Is anybody in there?” I asked. “Up here!” said Julia. I kicked a door down and found Julia. “I’m gonna get you outta here,” I said, “Where’s your daughter?” “In there,” said Julia. I opened the closet and saw Amy. “Its ok,” I said, “I’m here to help.” She got on my back and I carried Julia. 

I started to run and find a way out. Part of the floor crumbled and fell. “Damn it!” I said. I did a run and then jumped. I lost my balance and fell but managed to get Julia and Amy up to the other side. They helped me up. I brought them out safe and sound and my wounds started to heal. “Are you alright?” asked Sakura. “Yeah,” I said. “Guile!” said Julia. “Daddy!” said Amy. They both hugged him tight. A fire fighter approached me. “You got some guts kid,” he said. “Nicholas?” asked Guile. “Yes?” I asked. “Thank you,” he said, “I don’t know what I would’ve done if thye hadn’t got out.” I smiled. “No sweat,” I said. I saw Jimmy helping other people out of the building. “You’re all safe now,” said Jimmy. People were worshipping him like a hero.

Later I was doing some breathing exercises with Gouken. He was teaching me to master the energy around me from the environment. “One of the advanced ki based attacks is the Hadouken,” said Gouken. “Oh yeah I’ve seen that in action,” I said, “But Ryu said I wasn’t quite ready to learn it.” “You’re not,” said Gouken, “However, Akuma is getting stronger by the minute and we must prepare ourselves.” “Fair enough,” I said. “To master the hadouken, you must combine the willpower of yourself, and your loved ones,” said Gouken. He did some wave motions. A wave of ki formed into a small ball. “Focus that power, and then release,” he said. He shot a hadouken at a torch lighting it. “The more you put yourself into the hadouken, the stronger it becomes ,” said Gouken, “Practice by lighting up all of the torches. I’ll check on you tomorrow.” I tried balancing my willpower but it didn’t work. “Wow,” I said.

Later that night I was still struggling to light the torches. My hadouken wasn’t strong enough to light a flame. “Damn it,” I said. I decided to get a torch and use it. “That’s cheating,” said Sakura who was watching, “You’re supposed to light them using the hadouken. “Were you listening in?” I asked. She nodded. “Then I guess you know why I gotta cheat,” I said. I put the torch away. “Gouken said in order to master the hadouken I have to harness the willpower of myself and my loved ones,” I said, “But I don’t know what he means by that.” “Maybe you need an incentive,” said Sakura. “What do you mean?” I asked. “There are 5 unlit torches in this court room, and we’re 5 steps away from each other,” said Sakura, “Everytime you light a torch, you can take one step closer to me.” “What happens afterwards?” I asked. “You’ll be right next to me where I can reach you,” said Sakura. “Ok,” I said.

After a few exercises with Sakura I was ready to try it out. “Here goes,” I said. I managed to shoot a hadouken and light one torch. “Nice,” said Sakura. I took a step closer to her. I shot another hadouken and light another torch. “Very impressive,” said Sakura, “You’re improving.” I took another step. I then did another hadouken but it didn’t light the torch. “Take one step back,” said Sakura. “Addin’ new rules are we?” I asked as I took a step back. “MY game my rules dude,” said Sakura. I was about to charge up for another try but I stopped. “Somethin’s missin’ from this,” I said, “I just feel like it. “You have to try your own way to make your own hadouken,” said Sakura, “Concentrate your willpower.” I did my own move and managed to shoot out a hadouken that made 3 separate parts thus lighting all of the torches. Sakura started to walk near me. “I think the next move, it would be better to blow out all the torches. She got closer to me and we were about to kiss. 

“Gadouken!” shouted someone. I pushed Sakura out of the way and countered with a Hadouken. “Nicholas Shay,” he said, “We meet at last!” “Who the hell are you?” I asked. “I am, Hibiki-San!” he said “Wait.. you’re that guy from Master Yin’s class,” I said, “Ron… no, da.. Dan!” “My name, is Hibiki-San,” said Dan, “I’ve been invited to the celebration that’s supposed to happen tomorrow for the dojo and when I heard you were there, I knew today would be the day.” “Of what?” asked Sakura. “Sakura, you don’t know?” he asked, “He’s responsible for my father's murder. He let a Sagat get away and then cost my father his life.” “What?” I asked. “Hey!” said Daisy, “You know that’s not true, and besides everything’s been cleared up.” “You show up here and you think you’re a hot shot and you can forget what crime you commited?” asked Dan, “You know what I’m a do for you? I’m a kick your ass.” He turned to Daisy. “And then I’m a kick your ass,” he said. “Dan, I’d love to see that,” I said. “Need some help?” asked Sakura. 

“I think I got this,” I said, “In fact I’ll let you have the first shot Hibiki-san.” “You’ll be calling me sensei when you see my raw power,” said Dan. He kissed both of his fists and charged up for a punch. Later he was in a hospital bed. “Does that dork ever give up?” asked Ken. “Apparently not,” said Ryu. Eliza was remembering something she was told. “Babe are you alright?” asked Ken. “Yes,” said Eliza, “Just thinking about something. I was busy trying to call someone. “Pick up the phone damn it!” I said. “Hello?” asked Asami. “Its me Nicholas!” I said, “I got an emergency here, my suit is seriously damaged.” “Well I’m busy,” said Asami, “I’m on a date with Mako.” “You and Mako got…” I said, “That doesn’t matter, look it has to be today because…” We were talking and I finally caved in. “Alright!” I said, “Both you and Varrick can come tomorrow, but first thing in the mornin’.” “Well we should head back to the dojo while Hibiki-san rests,” said Sakura. “Good call,” said Ken. As I was walking back a woman stopped me. “Aren’t you Power Man?” she asked. “Yes,” I said, “What of it?” “My name is Maya,” said Maya, “I’m an agent working undercover, secretly to take down S.I.N.” 

“Ally?” asked Sakura. “Never seen her before,” I said. “I just wanted to stop and say that whenever you’re in need of assistance, just give me a holler.” She gave me a card. “Who the hell is she?” asked Daisy. “Beats me kiddo,” I said. As we headed back to the dojo I noticed something odd. “Bison,” said Ryu. “That the guy you told me about?” I asked. “He’s bad news Nicholas,” said Ryu, “Keep your guard up.” “Oh I will,” I said. I also saw Vega and Barlog who was broken out of prison. We were about to go in, but Bison’s soldiers held us back. “Gouken said this is a private matter between him and Akuma,” said Vega, “I’m gonna have to ask you to stay back.” I kept glaring at Vega because he looked similar. Inside Gouken was talking to Akuma. “When will you ever learn?” he asked, “My power is beyond yours, and evil will prevail.” Gouken got up and got into a fighting stance. “Let us end this Akuma,” said Gouken, “Once and for all.” 

“When I left I was but the student,” said Akuma, “And now I am the master.” “Only a master of the dark arts,” said Gouken. “You don’t control me anymore,” said Akuma who was glowing with red. “The Satsui no Hado has corrupted your mind,” said Gouken, “It is turning you into something you’re not!” “Oh but this is who I am,” said Akuma, “I was always born to destroy you and become the strongest in the world!” I knew I had to go in there. “I have to do something,” I said. “Gouken said he’s got this,” said Ken. “Stop trying to tell me that I was not born for this,” said Akuma. “But you weren’t,” said Gouken, “Look at what you’ve become! You’re more than likely gonna kill everyone that mattered to you because you can’t control your power!” “SHUT UP!” shouted Akuma. He punched Gouken so hard he landed in another room. “That’s it!” I said. I got out my beam sword and lunged in. Vega stopped me. “I’m afraid I can’t let you do that,” he said. “Just try and stop me,” I said.

“Get away from him!” said Sakura, “Shouken!” She did a Shoryuken on Vega and he evaded it. It was me, her, and Chun-Li against him. “You call this a fair fight?” asked Vega. “You’re the villain, and we’re the good guys,” I said, “Its only fitting we all go against you.” He got out his claws. “Very well,” said Vega, “My claws will handle all of you.” “Let’s go then!” I said, “Tatsumaki!” I did the Tatsumnaki senpuu kayju on him and did a dodge them got right in my face. “Now, that wasn’t nice!” he said. His claws stabbed me in the shoulder. “Shit!” I said. Eliza threw a pot at him. “How dare you strike me!” said Vega. He grabbed her by the neck. “Get your hands off my girl!” said Ken, “Hadouken!” He hit Vega in the face giving me time to punch him. His mask fell off and I saw his true face. 

“You….” I said. It was one of the thugs from Brooklyn. “You remember me,” said Vega, “I’m touched. You destroyed my beautiful face, and this… let’s just call this good old fashioned revenge!” He clawed me again and I was losing blood. Luckily I had the healing factor. “You’re supposed to be dying,” said Vega. He stabbed me again. “Why won’t you die!!!” he said. “It’s the healing factor bitch,” I said, “Look it up.” Gouken was still fighting Akuma. “This power….,” he said, “Its not like the Satsui no Hado.” “You’re right,” said Akuma, “I’ve found something that had made me stronger than before.” The necklace he wore had a red pearl. “This orb which was given to me by M Bison has fueled me with unimaginable power. And now I can use it to end you once and for all!” “Not if I can help it!” said Gouken, “Shoryuken!” He attacked but Akuma blocked it. Chun Li was charging up for an attack. “Oh no you don’t!” said Vega.

“Chun-Li watch out!” said Sakura. Vega did a barrage of blade attacks. “My hobby is peeling the skin off of little bunnies I catch,” he said. He licked the blood off of his claws. “So sweet,” he said. “Hadouken!” I said. I shot a barrage of Hadoukens at him and he evaded them. This gave Chun-Li an advantage. “Spinning bird kick!” she shouted. She did a barrage of kicks. One of them hit his face. “My beautiful face!” said Vega. I pushed Vega to the ground and had him pinned. “Where’s Skull Kid?” I asked. “Go to hell!” said Vega. He tried using his claws but I stomped on his hands. “WHERE IS HE?!?!” I demanded. “I’ve got nothing to say to you brat,” said Vega. “TALK!” I shouted, “Or I’ll crush every bone in your body!” “You wanna know where he is?” he asked. He clawed me in the face. “Shit!” I said, “mother FUCKER!!!!” I did another Shoryuken and punched him hard in the face. Sakura went at him about to do an attack, but he quickly got back up and pinned her down. 

“Let her go!” I said. “Take one more step, and I’ll peel the flesh off her bones,” said Vega, “Now drop your weapon.” I dropped it. He tossed her back to us. “That’s a good boy,” said Vega, “I knew you’d listen to reason.” There were loud booms going on in the house. “My business here is done,” he said. He pointed at a location and saw that some soldiers had Ryu. “RYU!!!” I said. “Ryu-san!” said Sakura. He couldn’t hear us. He was knocked out. The house started to float. I went to the double doors and peaked. I saw Gouken and Akuma still fighting. “Gouken!” I said. Everything slowed down. Gouken smiled knowing his time had come. “Gouken no!!!” I said. Akuma finished him off with a powerful attack so strong that it forced me, Sakura, and Chun-Li out of the dojo. Sakura and I both ran back in to find Gouken. He was laying there, his body badly injured, and his blood staining the wall. There were tears coming out of my eyes. “Oh god!” I said, “No!” Sakura hugged me while crying.


	7. Fight for The Gem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicholas and the gang take on Bison and Akuma at the Shadaloo base.

Chapter 7: Fight for the Gem  
(Disclaimer! We’re not going through this again.)

We held a funeral for Gouken. I was saddened the most. But not as sad as Ryu would be when I delivered the news. Later I was working with Asami and Varrick on another MK for the Power Man suits. “What are you doing?” asked Daisy. “I’m getting ready to take down Shadaloo and S.I.N,” I said. “By yourself?” asked Daisy. “If that’s what it takes,” I said, “Its my fault that Ryu’s been captured, now I’m gonna set things right.” “Suit is functional sir,” said R.O.B. “Good,” I said, “Then let’s roll.” I started to leave but Daisy got in my way. “As much as Daisy hates to do this, she cannot allow you to go,” said Daisy. “Daisy, you want Bison and Seth to take over the world with his army of super soldiers?” I asked. “You know that’s not what Daisy wants,” said Daisy, “But she wants you to die even less!” “I’m the only one that can stop him,” I said, “I’m taking him on by myself!”

“Like hell you are,” said Sakura joining Daisy. “Sakura?” I asked. “I’m your girlfriend now, and wherever you go, I go,” said Sakura, “That’s all there is to it.” “Exactly,” said Ken, “You think you’re alone on this, but you’re not.” “Remember that lesson that Ryu taught?” asked Blanka, “Don’t carry so much weight on your shoulders. Let others help you when you need it. “You guys….” I said. “I’m going with you too,” said Daisy. “And you can count me in too,” added someone. We turned around to see Guile. “Guile?” I asked. “I think this belongs to you,” said Guile. He gave back the Mark II power man suit he had. “If you’re gonna take on Bison and Seth, then I’m game,” he said, “My wife and daughter convinced me that even I need help from others.” I looked around at all of my friends. “Alright then,” I said. “Are we done with the life lesson?” asked Varrick, “I thought we were working on a battle armor. What weapon are you gonna choose?” I thought for a second. “You’ll need more than that,” said a person. It was C. Viper. “You’re that Maya woman,” said Chun-Li. “I came with a present,” she said. She had some weapons from her own suit. “I may be working for S.I.N, but we have different goals,” she said, “I’m an undercover agent and I wanna join in shutting them down.” I thought for a moment.

“I’ll take it,” I said. “But which….” Said Asami. “All of them,” I said, “Let’s get to work.” I started outfitting each of the weapons on the mark II suit and gave it a paintjob. Everyone else was getting ready and training. Sakura took one of her Gi’s and ripped the sleeves off. We all looked at her. “What?” she asked. Ken was punching a log to get to full strength. Eliza was watching him and knew she had to tell him. “Ken,” she started, “I kept telling myself I wouldn’t do this to you… but please don’t go.” “Eliza, I know you’re scared, but Ryu’s my friend,” said Ken. “Ken…. I have something to tell you,” said Eliza. After a while I was geared up and ready to go. “Guile, thank you,” I said. He grinned. I noticed Ken not joining us. “Ken, aren’t you comin’?” I asked. “I can’t,” said Ken, “Give Ryu my regards when you see him.”

“What’s going on?” I asked. “Eliza’s pregnant,” said Ken. “Oh,” I said, “Well congrats man, you’re about to be a dad.” “I know right?” asked Ken, “Hopefully it’s a boy so my legacy can go on.” I got into the Juggernaut Armor. “Let’s roll,” I said. I flew with Sakura on my back while explaining the details. “Chun-Li, you and Sakura will go in and distract the guards while Guile locates the map,” I said, “Daisy, you and I will find Ryu, and then shut down this weapon that Shadaloo created.” “Got it,” said Daisy. “Let’s do it!” said Sakura as she jumped down. “She sure has courage,” I said. Chun-Li and Sakura were in dresses about to head inside. “Who are you two?” asked a guard. “S.I.N sent for us to help with the party,” said Chun-Li. “We’re the entertainment,” said Sakura. They started to go in. “I think thre’s some kind of mistake,” said the other guard, “We didn’t ask for any entertainment. “The only mistake,” said Chun-Li. “Is you two,” said Sakura. “Not knowing when to shut up!” they said in unison taking out the guards. 

They got out of their dresses. “Ready for some extra credit?” asked Chun-Li. “Yeah!” said Sakura. Guile dealt with the security guard in the map room. “Your mission will soon be complete Charlie,” he said. He was looking at the map. “Nicholas, I think I found Vega,” he said, “He’s in that room.” “Oh you’ve found a lot more than Vega,” said Barlog as he shut the door, “You’ve found trouble!” I kicked down two double doors. I then got out of my Juggernaut armor. “Sentry Mode,” I said. I saw Vega standing at the stairs and Ryu at the bottom. “Ryu?” I asked. He looked at me and his eyes were dark red. There was something implanted in his chest. “See anything familiar?” asked Vega. I looked at him and said, “I see a sad attempt at copying my design.” “Really, cause I see our new vessel,” said Vega, “We just do a test run, work out the kinks, and it’ll finally be ready to reproduce!” I was walking closer to Vega. 

“Let him go,” I said, “Before this mess gets worse.” Vega grinned at me and snapped his fingers. Ryu came at me and we were fighting. Meanwhile Sakura, C. Viper, and Chun-Li were taking out all the guards allowing Daisy to get inside. “Time for Daisy to stretch her legs,” she said. She did some kicks while stretching her legs. Sakura heard me fighting Ryu and knew she had to do something. “Sakura where are you going?” asked Chun-Li. “Nicholas is fighting Vega,” said Sakura, “Somebody’s gotta help him!” I fell to the ground and was waiting for my wounds to heal. But something was wrong. The wounds were still there. “You’re asking yourself how,” said Vega, “Haven’t your parents ever taught you to look before you leap?” The room was glowing red. “I took some of your blood and enfused it into this room,” said Vega, “It makes your abilities and the powers of other people rendered useless.” I got back up but Ryu knocked me down. “Ryu, I’m not the enemy!” I said, “Try to think!” 

“Anything you tell him is gonna go in one ear and out the other,” said Vega. He took off his mask. “You ruined my beautiful face,” he said, “I’m just returning the favor!” He was about to kick me but I grabbed his leg. Sakura jumped on top of him to help. I was facing Ryu. “Vega’s controlling you,” I said trying to get to him, “Fight it!” He attacked me and I tried evading it. “I guess I have no choice,” I said, “Shroyuken!” I did the shroyuken on him but he evaded it and punched me in the gut. He then picked me up and threw me around like a rag doll. Vega then came near me with his claws in his hand. He pulled be up and then stabbed me and screamed in pain. “Try healing from that!” said Vega. He pulled them out and I fell. Guile was still battling Barlog. “Time for that rematch I owe you,” said Barlog, “Only this time I’m gonna kick your ass!” “Not if I can help it,” said Guile. He did quick steps and then punched Barlog in the face and followed up with a Sonic Boom. “That was for Charlie!” he said. “Why you little….” Said Barlog. “Arwoooooooo!” shouted Blanka. He did a rolling attack on Barlog to keep him pinned down. “Nice moves,” said Guile with a smile. Barlog pushed him off and he landed on Guile. “Alright, I’m done messin’ around!” said Barlog. Guile secretly had a detonator on the ground and pressed the trigger. “Its time to end it!” said Barlog, “What the….” The detonator blew pushing Barlog out of the room. “You couldn’t have done that earlier?” asked Blanka. “Don’t push it,” said Guile.

I took a serious beating from Ryu and Vega. “Don’t do dying on me yet,” said Vega, “There’s one more thing I want you to watch me do before I put you out of your misery.” Some minions had Sakura pinned. “Sweet sweet Sakura,” said Vega, “That’s the Japanese translation for Cherry Blossom right?” He felt her hair. “Stop it…..” I said. “Its ok Nicholas,” said Sakura, “He can’t hurt me!” “How long can you hold that bravery of yours girly?” asked Vega, “Minutes? Hours?” He pulled her gi off of her. “Let’s just TEST THAT!” he said. Her blood got on his claws and he tasted it. “So sweet, so yummy,” said Vega. He came to me. 

“You know what I’m gonna do now?” asked Vega, “I’m gonna stab you to death with my claws, and then go after Sakura.” I tried to attack but I was too weak. “You thrown your last attack,” said Vega, “Had you not been so stubborn your little girlfriend’s death would’ve been quick and painless, but now that you’ve really pissed me off, I’m gonna finish her nice and slow.” He just made a big mistake. “Cherry Blossom and I,” he said as he got his claws ready, “We’re gonna have a hell of a time.” I grabbed his hand before he could attack and pushed him away. I then did some of the moves I learned to attack him. “That was for Sakura,” I said, “This is for Ryu!” I did the spin kick and kicked him in the face. “And this is for me!” I shouted. I did quick steps and then did a powerful Shoryuken. “Shin-SHORYUKEN!!!!!!” I said. I launched him out of the room and he landed outside.

Sakura was trying to get Ryu to calm down. “Ryu stop, this isn’t you!” said Sakura. She held him back from attacking me. He slowly started to remember everything we went through together. The chest piece was starting to come off. Sakura and I worked together to pull it out of him to gain his sanity back. He fell to his knees. We got out of the room and my healing factor was working again. “What happened?” asked Ryu. “It’s a long story,” I said, “I’ll explain later.” “Nicholas, we’ve found the power source!” said Chun-Li, “We need you to get over there right now!” “We’re on our way,” I said, “Ryu can you do us a favor?” “What do you need?” asked Ryu. “I need you to go into the computer room with Guile and shut down the security protocols,” I said. He thought for a moment. “Alright,” said Ryu. I took my shirt off and gave it to Sakura then got into the Juggernaut Armor. “Its time to kick it into action!” I said.

To be continued…………

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Immediately 

Sakura and I were taking out the soldiers and thugs for Shadaloo and S.I.N. M Bison, Seth and Akuma were watching us. “Come to me my prey,” said Akuma. The thugs had us surrounded. “Shit,” I said, “Time to lay down the big guns.” “No need!” said someone, “Hadouken!” It was Ken. “Ken-san?” asked Sakura, “I thought you had to stay with your wife.” “She told me to go,” said Ken, “She couldn’t bear the thought of me losing my best friend. But afterwards I’m coming straight back to her.” “Glad you could join the party,” I said. “Save some room for me too,” said Dan. “He wouldn’t stop begging me to tag along,” said Ken. “Nicholas I’m in the computer room,” said Ryu, “What now?” “Ok on one of the computers there should be a file that had all of the rooms and procedures,” I said, “Just drag the mouse and then click on that file!” Ryu was really confused. “Mouse…. File?” asked Ryu. “Ok, you see the thing that looks like an arrow?” I asked. “Yeah,” said Ryu. “You use the mouse to drag it,” I said. “Drag it?” asked Ryu. “Drag it!” I said. “Drag it,” he said determined. “Drag it!” I said. He literally used the mouse to drag the arrow on the computer screen.

“Its not dragging!” said Ryu. “Drag it across the desktop!!!” I said. He did that and knocked some equipment over. “That didn’t do anything,” said Ryu. “Of course it didn’t!” I said, “You know what? AAAAUGHGHGH!” “Wait, I got it!” said Ryu. The doors to the main room opened. “Well, I’m surprised you made it this far,” said Seth. I got out of the Juggernaut Armor. “Its over Seth,” I said, “We’re shutting down your weapon and bringing you down.” “Is that right?” asked Seth, “And you plan to do that with your tin can?” “No,” I said, “I plan to do it with my bare hands.” I got into a fighting stance. “Stand back,” said Seth, “I will handle this brat myself.” He had the cosmic gem in his hand and placed it inside that yin yang thing on his body. “Yes,” said Seth, “This unlimited power is finally within my grasp!” He did a shoryuken and I avoided it. “What the….” I said. “You think you’re the only one with toys?” asked Seth, “I was born a cyborg who can copy any move I come in contact with. For example; Sonic Boom!” He did a sonic boom and I dodged it.

I did a spinning kick at him and he did the same and deflected mine. “Shit!” I said, “Hadouken!” I shot multiple hadoukens at him and he evaded them all by stretching. “Funny,” said Daisy, “Daisy doesn’t recall her power being copied.” “There’s another guy with your power,” said Chun-Li. He landed a kick on me and it felt like multiple attacks hiting me. I tried landing punches on him and he kept evading them by teleporting. “He’s busy with Seth,” said Ken, “I say we take down that engine!” “Got it!” said Chun-Li. The rest of the gang went to the Tanden Engine and saw a giant sphere containing a light. “A few focus attacks should do the trick,” said Chun-Li. She charged up for her signature move and shot it. “We need more power,” said Sakura, “Hadouken!” Seth was too strong but I didn’t give up. “You power could be of use to me,” he said. He tried his copy ability and I avoided it. “Thrust kick!” I said. He dodged and did a powerful sonic boom. “Everybody DUCK!” I said. Everyone did what I said and his attack hit the machine.

“Allow me, Seth,” said Akuma, “I will finish him off, gem or no gem!” “Come at me asshole!” I said. “One at a time you fools!” said M Bison who was close to the machine, “Before….” They bumped into each other and were caught in the blast. I managed to narrowly escape and joined the others. Dan and Blanka were running from a fire. “Oh fuck!” said Dan. Sakura and I did a hadouken to douse the flames. “Let’s beat it,” I said. We all managed to get out of the factory. From the debris, a giant hand emerged. “You guys made it!” said Chun-Li. “Of course we did,” I said, “It takes more than a collapsing building to bring us down.” “I do have the feeling that something was following us though,” said Ryu. Daisy saw something. “Um guys….” Said Daisy, “Would that be it?” We turned around to see a strange figure that had looks from Seth, Akuma, and Bison. “That device must’ve fused their bodies together!” said Chun-Li, “This…. Enormity, in fact that’s what I’m gonna call it!” “I’ll kill you all!” shouted Enormity. 

I got into a fighting stance. Enormity knocked me out of the way. “Nicholas!” said Sakura. Enormity got in her way. “You will be the first to die,” he exclaimed. “Get away from her!” said Guile. He tackled him and tried to pin him down. He was too strong for Guile to handle. The juggernaut armor was malfunctioning. “We’ll just do this the old fashioned way then,” I said, “With two fists, and maximum effort.” I charged up for a Hadouken. “Multi-Hadouken!” I said. I shot multiple hadoukens at Enormity. He teleported around and attacked me but I dodged and blocked every move. I remembered each of the techniques Ryu taught me and used them to my advantage. “Nicholas needs our help!” said Chun-Li, “Spinning Bird Kick!” She did her signature move distracting Enormity while Daisy stretched around pinning him. “Shouken!” said Sakura doing the shoryuken. “Spiral Arrow!” said Cammy doing her signature move. 

They all attacked Enormity and the red gem dropped from his necklace. “NO!” he yelled. I saw the gem and used my cat-like reflexes to catch the gem before him. “Nicholas no!” said Ryu. “Yes,” said Enormity, “Now you will all watch your friend lose his sanity!” But somehow I didn’t give into its power. I was still me. “What?” asked Enormity. “I’m too strong to lose myself,” I said. Enormity grinned. “Gem or no gem, I’m still powerful enough to destroy you,” he said smiling, “I managed to destroy one of my rivals before.” I was charging up using the gem’s power for a hadouken. “As I will…..” said Enormity. “Shiiiiiinnnnnnnkuuuuuuuuu…..” I said. “AGAIN!” he finished. He shot a yoga flame at me. “HADOUUUUUUUUUKKKKKEEEEEEEEEEEEN!!!!!!!!” I shouted. I was flying up with my fist on fire and went straight through the flames. I punched Enormity and there was an explosion As the dust finally settled I landed on my feet. Half of Akuma’s body was badly burned, and Seth was shut down. Bison was nowhere to be seen. “Whoa,” said Dan. “Amazing,” said Sakura. Ryu smiled knowing his lesson went well. Guile saw that Bison was behind me and was about to attack. “Nicholas duck!” said Guile. “Wha….” I said. Bison almost had me but I evaded him and Guile hit him with a sonic boom.

He then started brutally beating him hard. “You murderd my friend and comrade,” said Guile, “All these years I’ve been wanting to avenge him.” He got out a gun. “Finally after all these years, justice is served!” he shouted. “GUILE STOP!” I yelled, “It only takes 4 or 5 moments!” “To what?” asked Guile. “To be a hero,” I said, “I spent my entire life thinking that being a hero was a full time job. Wake up a hero, brush your teeth a hero, or go to work a hero, but I figured out that its not true.” “Where are you getting at?” asked Guile. “I’m saying that there are moments where we are given a choice; to right a wrong, fix a mistake, help an ally, spare an enemy,” I said, “In those moments everything else falls away.” Guile was starting to realize I was right. “The way the world sees us,” I said, “The way that we….” 

Chun-Li shot him. “Damn it Chun-Li!” I said, “I was in the middle of a speech!” “It’s a robot,” said Chun-Li ripping off the skin. “Then that means….” I said. I saw that Seth had escaped us. “Those bastards,” I said.   
“It does suck that they aren’t behind bars, but at least their organization won’t be able to rise for quite a while,” said Chun-Li. I looked at the gem. “We should take this to GSI,” I said, “Somthin’ tells me that there’s more than meets the eye with this gem.” “Nicholas,” said Sakura. I turned to her. “Are you ok?” I asked. “I am now,” said Sakura, “Like I said, I feel more safe with you.” She punched me in the gut. “Ow!” I said. “That’s for being careless!” she said. “I can’t say I didn’t deserve that,” I said. “….And this is for saving my life,” said Sakura.

The two of us shared a kiss. “Well its about time,” said Ken. “I know you gotta go back to America soon,” said Sakura, “But I’ll visit you every chance I get.” I thought of something. “You wanna come with me?” I asked. “To America?” asked Sakura. “Yeah,” I said, “I don’t mind.” She jumped on me and gave me a smooch. Daisy took a photo. “This is so goin’ on Instagram,” said Daisy. There was a celebration where we were all praised as heroes. “Jimmy!” said someone. It was his long lost mother. “Mom?!” asked Jimmy. They shared a hug. “I’m so happy I found you Jimmy,” she said. I smiled knowing that Jimmy got his wish. All he had to do was believe in himself, just like I did. The next day we said our goodbyes and headed back to Brooklyn where I now resided at. 

5 weeks later……..

Sakura was in the process of making some food for a celebration. “I love that dress,” I said. “That’s what you said last time Mr. wonderful,” said Sakura. Daisy was watching Mighty Transforming Battle Warriors. “Daisy, you gonna stop starin’ at the TV screen?” I asked, “Come and eat some before we gotta go, its amazing.” Daisy saw someone that was similar to my power man alter ego. “Nicholas look!” said Daisy, “They’re showin’ us on MTBW!” We went to look. “Well I’ll be dammed,” I said. “I told you that show was great,” said Sakura. I smiled. Someone knocked on the door. “Its open,” I said. It was Chun-Li. “Sakura, Daisy, Nicholas!” said Chun-Li. “Chun-Li-san!” said Sakura. “You gotta come with me, I need your help!” said Chun-Li. “What’s goin’ on?” asked Daisy. Chun-Li had a rifle in her hand. “You’re never gonna believe this,” she said. “I believe it,” I said as I got my suit. “You do?” asked Sakura. “I believe,” I said. Chun-Li smiled. This whole Power Man thing was never a hobby, or just something to pass the time. It was a responsibility. There will be times where I doubt myself, where I feel like people are against me. But the day will never come, where I forsaken the people I care about. So you can take away my tricks and toys, you can sabotage my armor. But there’s one thing you can never take from me; Its this statement. I am Power Man.

THE END

Still Breathing by Green Day

I’m like a child looking off in the horizon  
I’m like an ambulance that’s turning on the sirens  
Oh, I’m still alive  
I’m like a soldier coming home for the first time  
I dodged a bullet and I walked across a landmine  
Oh, I’m still alive

Am I bleeding?  
Am I bleeding from the storm?  
Just shine a light into the wreckage  
So far away, away

‘Cause I’m still breathing  
'Cause I’m still breathing on my own  
My head’s above the rain and roses  
Making my way away  
'Cause I’m still breathing  
'Cause I’m still breathing on my own  
My head’s above the rain and roses  
Making my way away  
My way to you

I’m like a junkie tying off for the last time  
I’m like a loser that’s betting on his last dime  
Oh, I’m still alive  
I’m like a son that was raised without a father  
I’m like a mother barely keeping it together  
Oh, I’m still alive

Am I bleeding?  
Am I bleeding from the storm?  
Just shine a light into the wreckage  
So far away, away

'Cause I’m still breathing  
'Cause I’m still breathing on my own  
My head’s above the rain and roses  
Making my way away  
'Cause I’m still breathing  
'Cause I’m still breathing on my own  
My head’s above the rain and roses  
Making my way, away, away…

As I walked out on the ledge  
Are you scared to death to live?  
I’ve been running all my life  
Just to find a home that’s for the restless  
And the truth that’s in the message  
Making my way, away, away

'Cause I’m still breathing  
'Cause I’m still breathing on my own  
My head’s above the rain and roses  
Making my way away  
'Cause I’m still breathing  
'Cause I’m still breathing on my own  
My head’s above the rain and roses  
Making my way, away  
'Cause I’m still breathing (My way to you)  
'Cause I’m still breathing on my own (My way to you)  
My head’s above the rain and roses  
Making my way, away  
My way to you

 

Thanks by the way, for listening to this story. It was just somethin’ I had to get off my chest for a while. And Star told me you were the best source to go to, although you do seem a little young to be a doctor, no offense Marco…..

Marco was asleep. “Marco?” I asked, “Marco Diaz!” He woke up. “Where were we?” asked Marco. “Were you power napping?” I asked. “Sorry man,” said Marco, “I just drifted.” “So where’d I lose you?” I asked. “I guess the battle at the bank,” said Marco. “So you’ve heard none of it,” I said. “I’m honestly not that kinda doctor,” said Marco, “I don’t have that kind of training.” “Now that you mention it, it reminds me of another thing I wanted to talk about,” I said. As I went on and on about another story, Marco started to fall asleep again. Meanwhile at Gouken’s grave, the dirt started to rumble.

Amnesia by Red Sun Rising  
Everyday is the same and I complain about it  
But I’m alright  
Blue to grey it’s mundane but there’s something strange about it  
But I’ve got the right  
I’m not sick like you  
I’m not burdened by the truth

This is it  
Your only one moment in time  
Don’t be afraid to ever love  
Lest the roses hit the stone  
This is it  
Your only one moment in time  
Release your grip  
Don’t roll your eyes  
Take a breath  
Life should be touched not choked to death

Slide the X through the square so I won’t forget about it, tomorrow’s come  
Am I the only one that thinks the trouble with nothing is that it’s fun  
I’ll never be as sick as you  
And never see the shit you do  
I’m not burdened by the truth

This is it  
Your only one moment in time  
Don’t be afraid to ever love  
Lest the roses hit the stone  
This is it  
Your only one moment in time  
Release your grip  
Don’t roll your eyes  
Take a breath  
Life should be touched not choked to death

Don’t you say that, I won’t forget it  
Don’t you say that it’s all invented  
Don’t you say that, I won’t forget it, won’t forget it, won’t forget it, won’t forget it

This is it  
Your only one moment in time  
Don’t be afraid to ever love  
Lest the roses hit the stone  
This is it  
Your only one moment in time  
Release your grip  
Don’t roll your eyes  
Take a breath  
Life should be touched not choked to death

 

Later one evening I was dropping off Crash to Echo Creek University. “Thanks again for the lift mate,” said Crash. “Don’t sweat it,” I said. “Its so awesome that you’re a peacekeeper,” said Crash, “Maybe I can be your sidekick or apprentice or…” “Let’s not get carried away,” I said. “Right,” said Crash, “So are there like trials or something to becoming a peacekeeper or….” “Do me a favor,” I said, “Just be yourself. There’s no need to try and mimick someone’s persona just to get them to respect you.” “Any other advice?” asked Crash. “Don’t do anything I would do, more importantly don’t do anything I wouldn’t do,” I said, “There’s an orange little spot and that’s where you operate, but it doesn’t mean you’re a peacekeeper. Yet anyway.” I was getting the door but he thought it was a hug. “Its not a hug, I’m just gettin’ the door,” I said, “Good luck out there. Oh, you might need this.” I gave him the fruit cannon. “I can keep this?” asked Crash. “Yeah, it doesn’t fit me,” I said. I drove away. “Oh this is so awesome!” said Crash.


End file.
